Wolfblood Fanfiction Sets after serie 2 Maddian
by Eldeas
Summary: After three months, Rhydian finally finds back Maddy. But she seems to have change. In fact, everything has changed. Will they get through this ? I'm french, so please do not be too harsh about my english. It's also my first fanfiction. Hope you'll enjoy ! Rated T, but really I could have read it younger.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE **

It's been three months. Three awful months I haven't seen her. It feels like an eternity and every morning is harder than the previous one. I just can't move on ; that kiss, those last words, they keep turning and turning in my head, and it feels like I'll never move on. Her lips felt so soft on mine... Tom and Shan say that we couldn't have make anything, they say that they had to go away. I know they're right, but I can't help thinking I'm a dumb. First, for letting her go away from me. And second, for being so fucking blind. Why didn't I get that earlier ? I can't live without her.

Maddy's left, I don't know where, I miss her like hell and it seems like I can't stand it anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE **

It's been three months. Three awful months I haven't seen her. It feels like an eternity and every morning is harder than the previous one. I just can't move on ; that kiss, those last words, they keep turning and turning in my head, and it feels like I'll never move on. Her lips felt so soft on mine... Tom and Shan say that we couldn't have make anything, they say that they had to go away. I know they're right, but I can't help thinking I'm a dumb. First, for letting her go away from me. And second, for being so fucking blind. Why didn't I get that earlier ? I can't live without her.

Maddy's left, I don't know where, I miss her like hell and it seems like I can't stand it anymore.

**CHAPTER 1 **

Flying. Eventually. The speed is making me euphoristic, and the thought that I might see Maddy soon makes me run even faster. The wind propels me forward and freezing rain falling on my skin makes me feel like I'm coming back to life. The amazing green landscape just feels like home. I've not been running since Maddy left, it reminded me of her too much for my mental sanity. But now that I can't bear it anymore, I feel relieved. I know that we won't be separated anymore, either that she comes home with me either that I stay with them. Suddenly a new smell stops me in my thoughts. I thought that I would follow the road throught the woods that leads to the little village where are supposed to live the Smiths, trusting Shannon and her sources. Shan and Tom are supposed to join me there by train on tomorrow morning ; I couldn't wait that long, now that I've decided to not afford this situation anymore. But this smell... It is way too familiarly intoxicating not to be Maddy's one. So I'm running. Faster and faster. Leaving all my pain behind me, focusing on Maddy's beautiful face. I can see her face. She would smile to me. Her warm eyes would tell me "I missed you too"... Uh. What the hell is this ? Repelling away the thing that attacked me, I feel my wolf blood running through my veins. One second more, and I will be in my wolf body. But wait. This silhouette seems strangely familiar. Would that be.. ? Could that be... ?

"Mads ?"

Taking one step, I begin to see clearer what is this body. Well, in fact, who _is_ this body.

"Maddy !", I cry eventually. Taking the step that seperated us, I rush on her, and take her in a big huge embrace.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Aie. She just hit me about five times in the stomach before pushing me away.

"Hey Mads, calm down. What's wrong ?"

"Don't you ever dare calm me again like this. Who are you ? How do you know my name ?"

"You're joking ? Mads, it's me. Rhydian. You know..."

She stares at my face for a moment, before taking a very little step to approach me. Then she squints. And finally her eyes widen and chock crosses her face.

"Rhy.. Rhydian ?", she mutters incredulously.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's me. It's okay, it's just me. Calm down, I'll never hurt you", I whisper.

And again, I take her in my arms. First she doesn't move, tensed, like ready to flee. Then finally, she lets go, puts hers arms around my neck and sticks her head in my neck. I can feel her breath against my skin. The warmth of her body gains mine, and it seems like it sticks my heart together.

"You can't figure how much I missed you", I say.

She retreats.

"Why are you here ?", she yells

"I couldn't stand to be far from you anymore", I mutted. I cannot understand what is she like this. Is she not happy to see me ?

"What is wrong Maddy ? Tell me, please", I pray

"I'm not your Maddy anymore", she says dryly.

"What, what happened ?"

"Let me go Rhydian", she says, beginning to leave.

The sight of her back burns me. I cannot let her go. Not twice. Catching her arm, I take her firmly by the waist so that she cannot move.

"Why are you doing this to me ?"

She tries to move and when she gets that I will not let go, she finally raises her head and I can see that her eyes are filled with tears.

"Please tell me, I cannot see you suffer like this", I mutter heart-broked.

Bending, I put my lips on hers. Then I retreat and open my eyes. She keeps hers closed, while her tears flow silently through her carmin lips. I kiss her again. Heaven is on her lips. The sweetness of a rose petal associated to the delights of honey. She sighs.

"We have to talk", she says eventually.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Come", she orders. She tends her hand and I greedily take it.

"Did you come alone ?", she asks

"Yes. Well, Shannon and Tom are joining us tomorrow by train"

"No. They can't. Tell them to stay home, please"

"Uh...". A look on her face convinces me. "I will", I promise. I did not want her to be mad at me. Not so fast. First I want to learn each facial features of her face by heart. I missed them so much. First I want to hold her and never let her go, I want to make her want me as much as I want her. Every single part of her, I realized... And I want her to talk to me, to tell me everything she has lived since she left me. If she had any boyfriend, any guy that was not just a friend... Don't think of it, I order myself. You didn't care about it when you kissed her, why would you now ?

"Comm'on, I'm sure you can walk faster, can't you ?", she says smiling. There we go. This is why I am here. This smile. These roguish sparkling eyes. That is the one I know. And if she wants to play... Without any hesitation, I lift her and rock her on my shoulder.

"Rhydian ! No.. Don't !", she shouts, chuckling. Then I am running, and she is screaming, and all my fears just vanish in the air. Though my hands around her waist make me feel weird. Anyway.

"Rhydian ! Comm'on ! Please let me down !", she cries, still laughing. I softly put her down. She gives me a blow on my shoulder, which I accept with a huge smile. She takes my hand again and leads me to an all little house, between the trees ; I'm quite sure I wouldn't even have noticed it on my own. The house is circled by tiny bushes, full of pretty red berries. Opening the door, Maddy shouts : "Mum ! Dad ! I'm home ! And... Well, we have a surprise guest..." She blushes, her cheeks taking the most adorable color. She carefully watch the floor, avoiding my eyes...

Emma and Daniel come over running, their faces looking a little worried. As they recognize me, I can feel them relax.

"Rhydian ! What a lovely surprise ! How are you doing ?", Mr Smith says.

Mrs. Smith seems less delighted to see me.

"Rhydian", she nods.

"Great Mr. Smith, thank you. Well, not that great since I'm here... I'd like to know... Did you foresee to come back ?"

"Well, kid, the situation is not quite better... Dr Whitewood is still searching us, and she found out a picture of Maddy with that guy on the web so she..." He stops, while I am becoming livid. He quickly looks at Maddy, then at me again and swears softly.

"Honey, isn't it a beautiful evening ? Maybe could we take a walk ?", Mrs. Smith says lightly, looking at her husband.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Uh.. You two stay in the house, it's dangerous outside". The second after, they are vanished.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 (Maddy's point of view) **

"Rhydian... That's not what you think...", I say softly, trying to catch his eyes.

Really, it is not. Seth is just a friend. Well, for me he is. He has been there for me since the very first day in this place. I do not think I could have make it without him. He supported me so much. That kiss, that picture, were not supposed to be. I really like him a lot. But that is all. I think. For me. Anyway.

"Why didn't you tell me ?", he says, his voice broken. I cannot stand his pain, but it kind of reminds me of something.

"Well, you didn't talk to me about Jana neither", I accuse.

"It's different. She's just a friend..."

"It's not how _she_ felt. You hurt me that time", I say, filling my throat squeezing up.

"So do you right now", he says, eventually looking at me. What I see in his eyes makes me lose all my resolution. I rush in his arms.

"He's just a friend. He helped me while I was feeling bad ; you had Tom and Shan, I didn't.", I mutter in his ear.

"Really ?"

"I swear", I whisper. He finally holds me too. The nose in his neck, I take a deep breath. Hmmm. He smells so good that it is almost painful. His hands around me make my stomach sway. My cheeks probably look like two big tomatoes. Why am I so nervous ? It seems like something changed between us. I want his hands... Everywhere on me. Even more blushing. Fuck it.

"I missed you so much", he whispers.

Aaaaaah. Does he want me to pass ?

"You've already said that." He laughs and holds me tighter. Then I can feel his breath disordering. His hands shaking. Uh uh, so I'm not the only one nervous around here, am I ?

He lets go of my waist and takes instead my face in both of his hands. Putting my hands on his neck, I close my eyes just when his lips touch mines. God, that one is different. Taking his upper lip between mines, I put a hand in his hair. Then I let go of his lip, and he slides his tongue between mines. He passes an arm around my waist and he tightens our embrace. So do I by my arm around his neck. I am suffocating, the heat seems unbearable to me. I slowly push him against the wall, so he cannot escape. Well, it's not like he seems to want to. Instead, he puts his other hand on my waist, while the first one slopes gently down my thigh...

Hearing a noise, I quickly get away of him. Leaving his lips tears me. But, well, hum, my parents are home.

* * *

**Hey ! I hope you liked that new chapter.**

**What will Maddy's parents say ? Is Rhydian going to stay ? Is Maddy coming back home ? Will Shan and Tom join them ? The answers will be coming soon ! :)**

**And well, next chapters are ready, so if you want them, tell me !**

**xoxo**

**P. S. : I changed my pseudo for Eldeas**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

"Did you two fix up these things ?", dad asks, without any tact, as ever.

"Hum, kind of", I chutter, blushing.

"Well, then I think we can go to table", mum announces. Thanks God, they do not look to have noticed anything. Or they are really good actors. I _do not want_ to think about it right now. I'm hungry.

"Alright, kids, time to sleep !", dad says.

We finally decided that Shan and Tom could come tomorrow ; all my friends could stay during the hollidays, that is my birthday gift ! Yes, I turned 17. Not a big change. Anyway, we will decide later on what we do. About Doc WhitewoodSuperBitch.

"It's really nice of you to welcome me, Mr and Mrs Smith"

"It's all natural, and most of all, it makes Maddy happy".

Thanks dad. Didn't you have anything more awkward ? Really, I am still well too comfortable with this one !

"Thank you", Rhydian smiles. "Where should I sleep ?", he asks.

"Uh, we're managing a bed in the laundry room. In front of us. Would that be okay ?", mum asks. And I cannot help but feel the threat behind those words. God, anything more embarrassing ?

"Well, you understand, we prefer you two to not sleep in the same room", dad chutters.

Alright, I'm shutting my mouth. Please, nothing more embarrassing.

All red, Rhydian nods. Looks at me. Getting redder, even if I did not think that possible. Then resoluting looking at the floor. I am killing my parents this very evening.

* * *

**Hey readers ! So this is, I know, a very short chapter, but the sixth is coming very soon (already written in fact, but I don't want to spoil the suspense :p)**

**Thanks for your comments, they really encourage me to write !**

**Also, do really not hesitate to tell me about any misspelling or any incorrect turn that I make. As I said in the description, my mother language is french, this is why my english is probably full of mistakes.**

**xoxo, Eldeas**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 **

All white. The ceiling of my new room is incredibly immaculate. Home, my ceiling was in wood. Warm and brown wood. Spotted with little darker stains. I miss it.

Lying in my bed, I am trying to fight the terrible headache that threatens me. Such an animated evening. First I need to know how to tell Seth. "Yeah Seth, you know, well I told you I was not interested in you because ... Well, that doesn't work with all boys... Let me introduce you my boyfriend..." Boyfriend ? Who said he was my boyfriend ? Does he think of me like that ? Is he playing ? What am I supposed to do ? Should I assume we're going out ? He asked me out, back in these times... There we go again, the migraine is winning. Focus, Maddy. You got to manage to be honest and not to hurt Seth in the same times. But about Rhydian... God, why did he come ? To haunt me ? Does he enjoy making me suffer ? I was almost rebuilding myself. Thanks to Seth. Rhydian cannot stay here. His foster parents would call the police, Dr. Bitch would find us in the durance of a blink of an eye. And it is way too dangerous for us to go come back home. Plus, I do not think I would actually appreciate leaving Seth. It would be so unthankful... and painful...

Damned Doc Bitch ! She is the one that tears me like this ! The one that keeps me away from my place, from my friends, from the life I love ! I want her to suffer as much as I did. I have to revenge. I can feel wolfblood running through my veins. It brings me back to life. But, well, it seems like I am not falling asleep in the moment... As I am walking out of my room, I hear a muffled sound. My hands itch.

"Who's this ?", I whisper.

"Madds, it's me. Open the door." Rhydian. I can feel my hands calming. Later, wolfy, I'll free you later. I nervously run a hand through my hair while I open the door.

"Hey", he chutters. Even in the dark, even at 2 a.m., I can tell how beautiful he is. God, he is topless. I am going to pass. How many times did I dream about this chest ? These shoulders ? These strong arms ? I want to caress them until my hands hurt, I want them to make me suffocate, I want him to hold me until I cannot breath and... Focus Maddy.

"Hi", I murmur.

He seems as taken aback as me. Right. My pajama is kind of transparent. Thanks grand ma', I will have to think about something more decent next time. Next time ? What next time ?

FOCUS MADDY.

"Can we talk ?", he asks softly

"Sure." What does he want to talk about ? Seth ? Dr Jerk ?

"Uh... Could I come in ?"

"Yes yes, sorry". Blushing. Of course. Great !

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about..."

* * *

**Hey ! So what do you think Madds and Rhydian are going to talk about ?**

**Tell me what you think and hope you'll enjoy !**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 (Rhydian's point of view)**

Her eyes, her eyes, look at her face. Why does she have to be so beautiful ? It is so unfair. I feel like I cannot make a whole sentence without being caught by her neck or by the curves of her chest, of her hips, of her waist. Losing myself again.

"I wanted to talk to you about Jana and her pack.", I chutter.

Oh. I can see her face getting dark. That was maybe not the good time.

"What about them ?", she hisses.

"They offered to me to join them. Since I could not stay with you and you could not come with me, I thought that it might not be such a bad idea", I whisper.

That is the truth. I would not stand high school without her. I would not stand tamed life without her. At least, in my wolf body, human pains were attenuated. Even if it would still be hell.

"You're... You're leaving me ?", she splutters, her voice broken.

"No, that's not..."

"You damned jerk ! Why did you come ? To torment me ? Are you enjoying it, right now?", she yells. God, her hands are shaking way too much for our physical integrity.

"Hush Maddy, you're going to wake up your parents. Calm down, of course I did not", I chutter.

"I hate you", she says. Just before a torrent of tears flood her face.

"Hey Maddy, Maddy, love, I'm sorry, hush", I murmur, hugging her.

Clearly, that was not the right time. Actually maybe the whole thing was a bad idea. But how can she say I want to hurt her ?

"Hurting you is the last thing I want to do on Earth, my love, how can you say such a thing ?", I chutter.

"Stop calling me like this. I'm not your love. Let me go. Join your pack and your beloved Jana. And do not ever come back", she whispers, her tears still flowing.

Of course, I do not let go of her. When her legs cannot stand her pain anymore, I lie her on her bed and I lie next to her. Still holding her.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 (Maddy's pov)**

Madeleine Abigael Smith, you have to stop this in this very moment. Now. Stop it. You are being ridiculously childish and pathetic. This is not how your mother raised you, for God's sake. Let's be a little independent and strong, will you not ? If a boy wants another girl, then you have to smile and wish him a lot of happiness. This is how you would react if you had just a little of **self estim**.

But right now, I am all but independent and strong. Already way too busy in getting Rhydian's tee-shirt all wet. I am stopping this this very moment. Taking a deep breath, I am managing to get my voice clear :

"Rhydian, can you please let me alone ?", I say. Not that bad. I already feel like I am calming down. I am not sniffling anymore, neither chocking. Pushing my luck, I succeed in standing up. But, uh. He just stands up with me, his hands still on my waist.

"What the hell are you doing ?", I ask, slowly.

"Uh. Sorry, but I'm not leaving you in _this _state. Especially when you don't understand me", he tells me, a little embarrassed but looking determined. Will he not let me be pathetic on my own ? I feel like I could really easily become a fountain again.

"Go on. Quickly."

"Uh, well, first, I'm sorry. For making you cry. It tears me to see you like this. And, Mads, you didn't get me : the only reason why I could go back to Jana's clan is if _you_ decide that we can't stay together. It's the only reason in the whole world that would keep me apart from you right now", he whispers.

Well. I suppose I cannot decently reject him. Not when he is being _that_ sweet. But, uh, he just saw me in the worst posture I could ever have been. I have to manage equilibrism. I am making him at my feet, whatever it costs.

"_You_'re the one that did not get me, dear. I've just asked you to get out of my room. I have to talk to my _real_ friends. The ones that don't make me cry by threatening me of leaving me."

"I beg you pardon ?" he asks incredulously.

"I have to call Seth. You. Out."


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

God, I have never seen anyone that pale. Alright, I might have been a little excessive. A little agressive, too. But I am sick of crying and running after that boy. My pride might be really good hidden, but I do have one. And I really do not like him playing with it. Even if I know he does not make it on purpose and he is sincere, I would love to be Miss Independent for once. Though the thought of him half naked in my bed still gets me hot. I carefully avoid his eyes and his torso or I will fall back in his arms.

"You gotta be kidding", he says softly.

Taking his elbow, I gently conduct him out of my room and I even authorize myself to wave at him before I slap the door. Uh, that feels good. Tomorrow, tomorrow I will allow myself to run back in his arms, but now I do actually want to talk to Seth. I am realising that I really, really miss him and I feel like he is the only one that would be able to calm my nerves. I have not seen him since the weird-kiss-scene last week. A simple call would not be enough. I quickly glance at my clock. 3:19 a.m. It will be fine. I silently escape by my window. That wolf thing is sometimes quite enjoyable. I land on my feet like a cat and begin to run on the well-known way. The darkness does not at all unable me, it just changes the colors of the landscape. Before I even arrive to Seth's house, I already feel a lot better. My muscles are relaxed and I almost succeed in enjoying the peaceful and lovely night. The view of Seth's window ends making me feel good. It's well-closed – that's not a really warm night. All the house seems strangely peaceful and rassuring. The tender lagoon blue of the façade really _is_ Seth himself. I am quite sure he chose it. Getting some little rocks, I begin to throw them on his window. No answer. I throw bigger ones. Still no reaction. He's probably sleeping like a huge baby, I think, half smiling. Worried about the physical integrity of the glass and his parents and little sister's sleep, I choose not to pick bigger rocks and continue with the last ones.

"Seth, for God's sake ! Won't you wake up ? It's me, Mads !", I chutter. A big dark shadow appears at the window. Just like I planned it, Seth looks sleepy and angry. And worried, too. Still, his wilde natural beauty dazzles me. His hair are a mess, a tender mess in brown and warm honey color.

"Who the hell are you ?", he cries, alarmed.

"Hey baby boy", I grin.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

I can see him squints, and then he sighs of relief.

"You scared the shit out of me, Mads. How many times should I tell you to use your phone, babe ?"

"I know you're glad to see me and I need to talk to you, so just wash your teeth and join me, alright ? I don't want your good-morning-haleine right now. Waiting you next to our tree." I wink at him and send him a kiss.

It is quite **deconcerting** how just seeing Seth can make me happy. And flirty, too. Especially when he is that sleepy jeezy funny. In fact, our relation has always been a little flirty, I think. I don't know when I became that kind of girl, but the first day we met, he directly came to me like "Hey beautiful" and the smile he gave me was so spontaneous and contagious and unserious, that I just went on like "Hi pretty boy". He quickly became my best friend here, and maybe even in the whole world. Frankly, I am used to come see him in the middle of the night, tormented by my old life memories. "Our tree", where I am sitting on right now, is the place where he huggs me until I can breath properly and thank him because he is the sweetest guy on Earth – Ah – I can smell and hear him just before he jumps on my back. I could have avoid it, but I like it, when he is playful. I let myself being caught in his move and we both fall on the earth, getting ourselves all dirty. Then he catches me by the waist and gets me on my feet with his **herculean** srength and makes me turn around him. I just have time to catch his neck, before I fly and chuckle like a little girl. He finally puts me down and just when my feet touch the floor, the atmosphere becomes a little less light.

"So... You wanted to talk to me.", he begins, carefully.

"I did."

"I did not think I would see you that soon."

"Neither did I."

"Look, Mads, I'm so sorry I let that happen. You know how I feel and I know you still think of your wolfy boy, and I can get that. Really. And I'm so sorry it ended on the web, I don't know how the hell it happened, but Lord knows that if I catch the guy... Just give me a second chance, I swear, it won't..." Seeing him tortured like this pains me. He clearly thought about it a lot.

"It's okay", I interrupt him.

"... happen again", he ends, out of breath.

"Sweetheart, it's alright. Doesn't matter", I say smiling and trying to rassure him, for a change.

"Seriously ?"

"Seriously." I shyly put a chaste kiss on his soft cheek.

"Thanks, baby", he says, visibly relieved. Then a shadow crosses his face.

"Mads, why are you here, then ?"

It is my turn to be embarrassed.

"Look, Seth, he's here.", I let go**.**

"Who's here ?"

"Rhydian", I whisper.

* * *

**Hey ! I know it's a long time I didn't publish, but in fact I wrote a lot of chapters. I was in hollidays and didn't have internet to publish them. So if anyone want the next ones now, let a review.**

**xoxo Eldeas**


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

His face is decomposing. I give him a second to get the shock, just like it took me a little time to get it.

"Do you want me to kick his ass ?", he softly asks, eventually.

"What ? No, no. No, thanks". That would have been funny, if I didn't know that Rhydian just might have killed Seth, however tall and wide Seth looks. Rhydian is simply a wolfblood.

"Then I dont' know what you expect me to say or to do. You two are like, together, right ?"

"Kind of.", I sigh. I suppose I cannot deny it. We are certainly becoming used to kissing.

"Can't we stay friends ? Is he a jealous guy, something like that ?", Seth chutters.

I stay muet. Can't we stay friends ? Of course we can stay friends. The problem is, I realise, we are not just friends.

"Are you leaving me, Maddy ? ", he whispers, almost unhearable. The vulnerability and the pain in his voice break my heart. These words did not fit perfectly, but he is right. There is more. I lied to myself, I lied to Rhydian, I lied to my parents, I lied to Seth. Here we were. Fucking classical love triangle, again. We had Jana's one, now that is Seth to play. We were becoming really pathetic. Just sounded oh-so-Twilight-and preadolescent-thing. It makes me want to throw up. But I cannot help it. His words echo the ones I had earlier. And this is what I cannot and do not want to afford.

"Listen to me, Seth" He finally shows me his face and I really have to focus not to cry or hug him because of the pain I see in it. "I am never ever leaving you." As I say them, I realise how true these words are. That is how my parents raised me. That boy is the only one, probably in the whole universe, that will never make me cry. And that has always been there for me, even at 4 a.m., by a cold night, in the dark woods. I _owe_ him this. It is first a gratitude issue. After that, comes the fact that I do adore him. Not in the way I love Rhydian, but still. I love Seth. The way he makes me laugh, the way he smiles. Either he does his shy smile, the little cute one on the side, when I kiss him on the cheek or when he gets a compliment or when he wants to show that he understands somebody. Either it is the bright huge one, the "I'm sexy and I know it" or the "You just made my day, Mads" and then he cannot stop laughing for five minutes. I love the ability that he has to change my bad mood in the happiest on Earth like he was the Sun itself. That is easily seen in his eyes. Their color is simply indescriptible. Kind of melting honey under the Sun and warm nuttles otherway. Being with him is like breathing. Natural and essential. He does not even search but finds the perfect words, he does not even try but knows how to hold me or how to put his hands on me to make me breath calmly or in the contrary to turn me on. That flirty thing between us, that sexual sparkle is just the red cherry on the top of the huge beautiful cake of our friendship. I feel like I have known him for ages, not three months.

"You're with that guy, don't you dare say this to make me feel good", he hisses.

"Yes, I'm with Rhydian, but I am not leaving you. I don't know yet if he's jealous or not, but frankly I don't give a shit. He will have to deal with it. With our friendship. With us. As long as you want it, we can still be the best friends on earth. I...I don't want to lose you.", I finally say, blushing. It might be complicated sometimes, but I am intimely convinced we could make it. I would keep the butter, the butter's money and the smile of the crèmière, like would say grand ma'.

"Really Maddy ?"

"I swear, baby."

He smiles, relieved. I rush in his arms, so glad to finally touch him, now that I know we are okay. His arms look like they have been drawn by Michaelo-Angelo himself, but I know that basketball and swimming made that. He holds me tight and I almost suffocate, when he plants a kiss in my neck and quickly retreats, before I understand anything and before he turns me on like he knows his kisses in my neck do.

"Seth !", I yell, falsely outraged.

"What ? You're not gonna tell me that that implies I can't touch you anymore, are you ?", he grins.


End file.
